Stainless steel drums are commonly used for the purpose of storing nuclear waste. Waste is typically positioned inside of a drum so that an empty space is located between the waste and the head of the drum. Hazardous gases may form in this empty space over time due to hydrogen accumulation in the drums. Hydrogen could be produced inside of drums from general corrosion of the drum brought about by storing waste material that includes strong acids. Further, chlorides may cause pitting corrosion in crevices of the drum that may further result in the production of hydrogen. Additionally, radiolysis of water in the drum can produce hydrogen which could pressurize the drum and lead to a flammable atmosphere in the empty space of the drum.
In order to store and ship these drums, the gases inside may need to be sampled and vented. Currently, non-sparking tools are used to pierce drums. These tools allow the gas contents in the drum to be sampled and vented, but breach the drum head and prevent reuse. Drums may also be vented by the use of a filter screwed into the drum head. In this instance, if the drum needs to be sampled the drum vent must be removed or punctured. Such procedures for venting and sampling drums are time consuming and somewhat complex.
Probes with an integral vent and sampling port are also known for use with drums. The probe has a drill bit on one end and is screwed into the drum head and secured thereon. As with other devices, the probe breaches the drum head and prevents it reuse. Additionally, these probes are difficult to remove from the drum as they are screwed into and tightened on the drum head.
Other systems exist for venting and sampling gases in drums in which a filtering port in punched through the drum head at one location while a sampling port is punched through the drum head at a separate location. Installation of these ports results in the depositing of an aluminum bronze tip of the port into the interior of the drum. These tips cannot be retrieved and could potentially contaminate the material stored in the drum.
Accordingly, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.